Clingy Pink Nightdress
by secret soubi
Summary: Yuuram. Hot bath before bed. A bit OOC.


"Yuuri~", Wolfram complained. "When are you coming to bed?"

"I need to take a bath…and why are you in my bed AGAIN?" The Maoh questioned, exasperated.

"You're my fiancée, its normal."

"What part of this is normal?!" Yuuri sighed. "Look, just be gone by the time I get back."

Yuuri tuned his back on the sulking blond and set off down the corridor with this pyjamas and cloth on his arm.

As he neared the bath doors, a tall blond woman burst out.

"Yuuri-heika!" She encased the blushing boy in her embrace; a familiar fragrance filled his senses.

"Cheri-sama…can you…let me go…you've only got a towel on."

"Aww, if only I had waited I could have bathed with this handsome boy." She heaved a sigh, dramatically, and then released Yuuri from her hold. "Until next time, Yuuri-heika."

The previous Maoh glided away, her curls rippling behind her. Yuuri relaxed his tense shoulders, still unused to the bold female. He walked through the bath doors and stripped off his clothes and tied the small cloth around his waist. He trod carefully on the slippery floor to get into the hot water.

All the responsibilities and troubles of being a Maoh left him as he breathed in the relaxing aroma wafting through the room. Yuuri sank into the bath and leaned on the tile walls…

**

Wolfram was growing inpatient.

"Henajokome", he spat irritably. He climbed out of the king-size bed, stormed out of the bedroom and marched down the hallways.

**

Yuuri felt a sudden chill. Then he heard the sound of feet and turned to see Wolfram, through the steam, standing against the doorframe.

"Wolfram! What are you doing here?"

The bishounen looked confused for awhile, but then said, "I couldn't wait any longer".

"What?!"

Wolfram walked unsteadily over to the water edge and climbed in with his pink nightgown still on. He waded to where Yuuri was and stood in front of the dark haired boy, who had already started to edge away.

Yuuri looked at Wolfram to see that his cheeks were flushed and his breathing heavy. He grew red faced himself when he also noticed that the usually arrogant Mazoku's nipples and figure were defined due to his clinging, wet nightdress. Shifting where he stood, Yuuri gulped, his head feeling light.

Wolfram glazed green eyes wandered down Yuuri's body- the blond reached out for his shoulders.

"Wolfram, what's got into you?" Yuuri felt Wolfram's erection press against him as the distance between them decreased.

"Wait a second, Wolf-"

Wolfram halted his speech, when he covered Yuuri's lips with his own. Water sloshed around them, lifting Wolfram's light night-wear, so that everything below his waist was visible.

Despite himself Yuuri rapidly grew erect, the continuously long kiss and Wolfram's rubbing against him effectively pushing all coherent thought from his mind.

"mmm…Yuuri", breaking from the kiss, Wolfram moaned into the other's shoulder, his hair tickling Yuuri's neck. The blond took the Maoh's hand and ran it over his nightie, rubbing his nipples. Yuuri, feeling dizzy, no longer fought the situation.

Wolfram fidgeted, and then guided the hand to his behind. Yuuri slipped his finger in the quivering hole, followed by another. The Mazoku ground out whimpers and whines like a purring cat, unconcerned he was letting his pride slip away.

Yuuri pulled his fingers out.

"Ah, waters going in- quick!" Wolfram cried, grabbing Yuuri's arms. The black haired boy held the trembling hips, as the other lowered himself down with a pleasured sigh.

Both boys paused for breath adjusting to the new feelings. As Yuuri shifted and pushed in deeper, Wolfram groaned with pain. The blond rested his forehead on Yuuri's, feeling the heat between the two of them. Yuuri started to move in and out of Wolfram, engulfing himself in pleasure, while the water surrounding them splashed and rippled.

"t-there's wat-er getting in…it feels…" Wolfram gasped with each thrust.

Yuuri, as if controlled by someone other than himself, automatically lifted the Mazoku onto the side of the bath. Yuuri continued to pound into Wolfram with strength he didn't know he had the blond sliding up and down the wet surface. For a second, Wolfram saw not Yuuri, but the Maoh with longer black hair and cat pupil black orbs.

"Wa-it Yuuri, slow dow-n…ahhhh", Wolfram arched into his orgasm, releasing over himself. The Maoh unable to hold back from the squeezing around his member, came inside Wolfram. The blond shuddered as the sticky fluid ran from where they were joined and down his pale thighs.

**

"Ah!"

"What is it Cheri-sama?" Gunter asked, while selecting particular old books off the shelf.

"I left my 'SEXY' perfume in the bath."

"Again?!" The silver haired swayed as he shook his head.

"Oh well, no-one can get injured from it."

**

"Yuuri…" a threatening voice emerging from the covers. The Maoh looking exhausted, despite his bath, jumped at the tone.

A pained Wolfram emerged from the covers clutching his lower back. "This means you're never allowed to leave me and we are going to be together forever." His face turning to a grin.

"No way~" Yuuri cried out, realising there was no more escaping from the tyrant blond.

* * *

This was extremely difficult to write even with Secret Ritsuka's help. I figured I needed to try another fandom from viewfinder to challenge myself. I apologise for the characters being a bit OOC and a bit short. I also thought that Wolfram should be the uke because Yuuri is a seme in 'maoh mode', he's still growing and Wolframs the one in the nightie. :D .So please be gentle.


End file.
